Konoha's twin foxes
by commanderwhirlwind
Summary: Naruto and Volt Uzumaki, sons of the yondaime hokage face struggles like they've never seen before will they prevail or fail? well you'll have to read to find out
1. graduation day

Volt Uzumaki, son of the yondaime hokage, sat in class as all academy students were required to do. Generally today would be graduation day for most of them, but two of them weren't quite as fortunate in this. The two being volt and his twin brother naruto. They had tried passing the exams multiple times but the exams proved to be a bit tricky. Given that the both of them had too much chakra to create a proper clone so they came out severely dysfunctional at best.

Volt looked around the classroom eyeing the other students. He'd never fully memorized anyone's names except for eight people. One was against his will though. That one was Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the uchiha massacre commited by his elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, or as volt liked to call him, Itachi of the crows. Sasuke had raven black hair that spiked at the back and possibly reached his shoulders. He wore a blue high collar shirt that bore the symbol of the uchiha clan.

Next in line of whose names he'd memorized was Sakura Haruno, mainly because he knew naruto liked her. Aside from the fact that she was part of Sasuke's fan club he really didn't know much about her. She had pink hair that flowed in the air due to the length of it and always wore a red dress with the symbol of her clan on the back. Sure she was pretty but volt saw one downside that naruto never noticed. This chick has a big ass forehead

After her, there was Shino Aburame, who was dubbed bugman by volt. Despite shino initially being mad at him, this lasted briefly after volt explained he called him bugman because it was easier to remember.

After that was Shikamaru Nara, basically the smartest and laziest of the whole class. Shikamaru was one of the few in the village who didn't treat naruto and volt like crap. He had jet black hair tied back in a ponytail that just spiked at end. He wore a green vest with what volt believed to be the nara clan's symbol

Along with him was Choji Akamichi. The kid may have had a lot of fat on him but he could still kick ass fairly well with his expansion jutsu.

After them came Kiba Inuzuka, you would never find that kid without akamaru, his dog. It was like he was married to the damn thing.

After them were two of his closest friends. (A/N Yeah I'm adding a few characters from another fandom. With some elemental control so that they kinda work with it) Perseus Jackson was the first. He had green eyes that matched the color of the sea. His hair, despite being a bit moppy his hair seemed to be just enough to sway half of the fangirls to him instead of sasuke. His skin was tan even without a light on it, it was enough to make you blink a couple times

The second one was Jason Grace. His skin seemed paler than Percy's. His sky blue eyes had a steely gaze to them and just above the right side of his lip that disappeared when he smiled. His hair was the exact opposite of percy's as it was bleach blonde. His hair was also brushed backwards instead of the moppy look percy had.

Volt was quite possibly the one who truly stuck out in his class. He had red hair with blonde at the tips of his hair that people would mistake for highlights(A/N because if Sakura can have pink hair and jiraiya can have snow white hair then volt can have red and blonde natural hair). His eyes were blue much like his brother's eyes and Jason's. He wore a jumpsuit that unlike his brother's was colored red where Naruto's was orange. The only way you could actuall confuse the two of them is their eyes and whisker marks.

Shortly after volt finished looking around the room noticing naruto had fallen asleep, their teacher, Iruka, walked into the classroom and looked at all the students in the class

"Alright class. I'm sure you know what today is. It's the graduation exam. Now i need everyone in a line. The jutsu you have to perform is a clone jutsu" when iruka said that the exam would require a simple clone jutsu everyone's hopes shot up. Everyone's except Naruto's and volt's that is. So by the time the exam was over, well, Naruto and Volt made an attempt at making the clones but they either wound up boneless or pale and sluggish

(A/N i think everyone kinda gets the jist here. Naruto and volt fail miserably but i also don't wanna rewrite mizuki getting his ass handed to him so I'm gonna timeskip to teams because i remember that vividly tbh)

"Well i think it's high time we told you all what teams you're all on and your jonin will meet you later on. Now when i call your name come down to the front." Iruka said as his students gave a nod

"Team 10 will consist of: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, with your jonin leader being Asuma Sarutobi" he said as the three came up to the front with Shikamaru groaning

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame lead by Kurenai" Iruka said as the three came to the front

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, lead by Kakashi Hatake" Iruka let out a small chuckle at the combination thinking 'good luck kakashi. You'll need it'

"Last but not least team 9 will consist of Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Volt Uzumaki which will also be lead by Kakashi hatake" Iruka said with a smirk. Granted this had been kakashi's idea anyway but kakashi would likely regret it.

About an hour later teams eight and ten had already been taken for their first mission while the six left in the classroom were getting rowdier and rowdier

"Hey percy, jason. Why do you guys think we were put on the same team?" He asked noting the two getting rowdy. And given their elemental affinities that wouldn't be good for anyone

"Dunno. Better question would be why are two teams being put under one jonin?" Percy responded noticing naruto setting one of the lamest booby traps ever

Unfortunately for naruto he didn't get to finish as the door opened and naruto fell backwards onto his ass "hello. You must be my teams. Meet me at the training grounds closest to the outside tomorrow for an evaluation of your strengths"

Whirlwind: And it's a cliffhanger i don't even know how many words this is but don't go through counting it just to tell me. That's annoying.

Chaos: sounds familiar you little ass

Whirlwind: ay! Language! Christian server man! Little kids! Upshay on the ussingcay

Chaos: don't tell me what to do. You wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me. You wouldn't have a ground to step on or water to swim in.

Whirlwind: yeah and both are still dangerous. So shut up. Before i shove my sock in your mouth. Anyways RR Leave a like if this one was better than the other and lemme know if you can guess what Percy's and Jason's elemental affinities will be. Just leave a comment if you wanna guess if not well then don't comment some shit about me making volt op. Because I'm not. Even compared to naruto from the beginning of shippuden volt will essentially stay the same throughout all of it he'll get a gradual power-up but nothing major like naruto's sage kcm or Sasuke's sharinrinnegan.

Chaos: Hey! What the fuck man! You yell at me for cussing then go and do it yourself? You fucking hypocrite

Whirlwind: chaos i swear to zeus. you know what i'm ignoring you now. also be aware kakashi will get a boost to help him deal with 4 hyper active genins, a genin prodigy, and a tsundere


	2. UPDATE

okay so I'm gonna try to have a schedule(but i don't remember when i posted the last chapter) which is gonna be once a week. it'll possibly be thursdays/fridays and huge maybe will be wednesdays. just wanted to let you know if you're waiting for chapter two. it'll be out soon.


	3. the true test(for kakashi)

So last chapter i said to guess what Percy's and Jason's chakra natures would be. And so now I'm gonna list the chakra natures of all of them. I am gonna make up some bs with sakura and add some shit to naruto that he didn't have in the anime. For example I'm making a whole new kekkei genkai for the uzumaki clan. Because chakra bond has some things covered but not everything. I'll introduce the kekkei genkai at a later date. Namely on a certain false payment mission if you get what i mean. So now Imma introduce their natures real quick

Jason: lightning, wind(kekkei genkai)

Percy: water, wind(kekkei genkai)

Sasuke: fire, lightning

Sakura: fire(because she's a basic bitch)

Naruto: wind, earth

Volt: water, lightning

Also. Does anyone have any idea what clans orochimaru and jiraiya are from?))

It was relatively easy for Volt to wake naruto up that morning, given how excited he was about finally being a genin. The two boys rushed about their small apartment trying to get their stuff together, make their beds, make ramen and other stuff like that. Volt grabbed his hirai-ate from a night stand near where he slept and put it on his forehead. His clothes were similar to Naruto's except volt's was red where Naruto's was orange. Volt's hair stood spiked up like naruto's which volt had always found it weird that his hair defied the laws of physics and stood up like it did. He quickly ran to the door slipping on his blue sandals "Naruto! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" He shouted back towards Naruto who was scrambling around looking for his hirai-ate and ran to the door getting his sandals on before getting up and running out the door leaving volt behind "oh you asshole" he said before sprinting after him

By the time naruto and volt arrived at the training grounds everyone else had already arrived. Percy held a bronze looking pen in his hand studying it as if it were going to spring into a sword while jason flipped a goldish coin through his fingers.(A/N: yup Percy's and Jason's magical badass swords). Volt and Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Sorry we're late. Our alarms suck" Naruto said with his hand behind his head. Despite his massive grin you could tell he was partially tired. His blue eyes reflected the fact that he was still tired

"Tch. Lame excuse." Sasuke said from the stair he was sitting on. The uchiha had elbows on his knees with his head resting on the backs of his interlaced hands

"Ignore him. Besides. Kakashi isn't even here yet. So you guys are good." Percy said standing against a rail. He wore an orange shirt and a pair of black jeans. His black hair was somewhat matted as he didn't really have the time to get ready for what was gonna happen to day. However anyone with a brain could tell a pair of blue basket ball shorts were under his jeans.

"Wonder why he's late" Jason said finally saying the question everybody had been wondering the whole time aloud. His blonde hair was messy unlike his usual style of it being combed. His blue eyes reflected the light from the sun as he stuck his hand in his pocket pulling out his coin and flicking it through his fingers.

"Okay i have a question for Percy and Jason. Why are you guys so attached to that pen and that coin? Is it part of a technique or something?" Sakura said finally making herself known from her corner. She made a movement the get her bangs away from her face.

Volt chuckled, already knowing what the coin and pen actually were. "Not a normal pen and not a normal coin." Upon finishing his statement he got confused looks from the whole of team 7 causing him to chuckle some more before Kakashi appeared

"Would you mind explaining how they aren't normal items?" The copy nin asked looking at volt curiously causing all of team 11 to chuckle and simultaneously respond "if you tell us why you hide your eye like that we'll tell you how they aren't normal" their response caught the copy-nin off guard momentarily

"That's not happening any time soon but anyways let's get to introductions. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like few things and dislike many. My Goals for the future are classified. Now you all" he said while the six genin deadpanned and thought 'literally all we learned was his name which we already knew'

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes include ichiraku ramen and my brother. My dislikes include sasuke-teme and people who dislike ramen. As for my goal, I'M GONNA BE THE HOKAGE!" as he finished his statement he was smacked upside the head by Volt who promptly said "you don't need to yell you baka-ha"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes include *childish giggling, and my goals are *more childish giggling and oogling sasuke*" Percy and Jason just stared at Sakura like she was crazy

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, i dislike everything, and my goal is to kill a certain someone" Sasuke said with Volt trying not to laugh at how emo it sounded

"My name is Volt Uzumaki, i like the color red, i dislike edgy emo attention seekers, as for my goal well i just wanna find out who mine and Naruto's parents are" Sasuke let out a scoff Volt's goal leading to Percy and Jason having to hold back Volt while Kakashi prevented sasuke from moving towards Volt while he was held down.

"Alright. Next person." Kakashi said still holding Sasuke back with one hand while Percy nodded leaving volt to Jason who got him in a full nelson "my name is Percy Jackson. I like the color blue and being near water, I dislike assholes who would even consider taking a cheap shot against someone who's from the same village no matter their past" Percy glared daggers at Sasuke before continuing "my goal is to become a jonin or anbu. Alright sparky switch off" percy said while Jason nodded and let Volt go who stood there for a minute and shrugged off percy as he tried to get him in a hold

"My name is Jason Grace, I like wolves and dislike narcissistic assholes. My goal is the same as Percy's" Jason unlike the others decided he'd just keep it short before looking at Kakashi "so what now?" He asked earning a grin from behind the mask of Kakashi "now it's time for a test." Kakashi pulled out a total of four bells "here's the deal. Whichever of you get a bell pass. If you don't you fail and aren't allowed to become shinobi ever again. Unless you go to another village."

"There's four bells. So that means two of us won't be able to becone shinobi?" Volt said pointing out this fact and sighing. This was gonna be a pain in the ass.

"Correct." Kakashi stated placing the bells on his belt loops "you have two hours to do so" with that he pulled out a book and began reading. "You may begin when you're ready"

(Whirlwind: Let's start basic. Naruto vs Kakashi. I feel bad writing this. Naruto's poor anus)

Naruto immediately crossed his hands making the kage bunshin hand signs creating about twelve clones as he charged at Kakashi who easily dodged them all and made the kage bunshins in one blow each without taking his eyes off his book and knocking naruto back into a tree "who's next?"

"Tch. **Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu**" Sasuke formed a series of hand signs forming a C with one hand and blowing a giant fireball at the jonin who merely jumped back and away from it

"**Lightning style: Jupiter's bolt**" Jason held a gold sword skyward as a bolt of lightning arced from the sky and ricocheted off the blade and flew towards Kakashi who jumped sideways to avoid the bolt "Okay hold up. What the hell was that?" Kakashi asked looking at Jason who still held the sword skyward smirking "Part of my kekkei genkai. Jupiter's bolt."

"**Water style: Wrath of Poseidon**" a wave of water rose from the lake and flowed behind Percy as he charged towards Kakashi attempting to slam the wave on the jonin "why the hell do you two have some overpowered as fuck kekkei genkais? I mean seriously. Not even the sharingan is this op." The wave crashed down onto Kakashi but was revealed to be a log as kakashi stood in a tree "okay. I'm beginning to regret taking these two teams. This was such a bad idea. Never thought I'd say this but I should've listened to Iruka" the copy-nin said looking down at the remaining five ninja and putting his book away "my best chance might be direct combat."

Whirlwind: okay so this was a pain in the ass. At this moment I'm eventually gonna have Sakura do SOMETHING in this part but it won't be major since my opinion of Sakura from this point of the series. Meanwhile I got an issue called i need to rewatch naruto and i don't have wifi at home which means that i will eventually have to watch it either at school or McDonald's.

Chaos: you fucking bum

Whirlwind: dude. We've been over this. I am not a bum. A bum doesn't have a house. I do. So fuck you. Why don't you go fuck someone or create some shit?

Chaos: because fucking with you is fun

Whirlwind: whatever man. Fuck you but whatever. Anyway guys RR and if you liked it well there's no shame in that. And yes i know it was a cliffhanger


	4. The test finale and Tazuna

Chaos: what's up fuckers. Whirlwind is a bit preoccupied so i get to do the intro today.

Whirlwind: *muffled yelling from a different room*

Chaos: like i said. Preoccupied. So let's get to the story fuckers.

Previously: "Water style: Wrath of Poseidon" A wave of water rose behind Percy as he charged towards kakashi attempting to slam the wave on the jonin "why the hell do you two have some overpowered as fuck kekkei genkais? I mean seriously. Not even the sharingan is this op." The wave crashed down onto Kakashi but the jonin was revealed to be a log as kakashi stood in a tree "okay. I'm beginning to regret taking these two teams. Never thought I'd say this but i should've listened to Iruka" the copy-nin said look back at the five remaining genin as he put his book away "my best chance might be direct combat"

The five genin looked around confused but before long Volt spotted a glint of steel flying and, being in the team he was in, pulled off an amulet on the necklace he kept around his neck. He filtered a bit of chakra into the amulet and it quickly turned into a four foot long scimitar which he used to slice the metal object out of the sky.(Chaos: head's up fuckers. He's gonna have more than just this. He's got a total of ten amulets. And this is going to be a kekkei genkai but not the Uzumaki one)

Kakashi looked at volt's scimitar with a sweat drop forming over his hirai-ate "are you kidding me right now? How many of these kids have swords? This is ridiculous" the jonin sighed in exasperation at the five genin left "i may as well be fighting zabuza at this point" he muttered and decided he'd just have to run with it and seperate them. So he set to work

This timeskip brought to you by: Sasuke's edgyness

(Whirlwind: finally got outta that dam room. gonna be honest. I wish i could just skip to the chunin exams but i have something planned during the zabuza arc so I'm skipping to there)

About a week after the bell test teams 11 and 7 were waiting outside the gates to konoha just as they noticed Kakashi approaching the front gate of the village with a slightly muscled man who was complaining about the help he was getting. "I don't see how six genin and one jonin are gonna be able to protect me"

"Lemme tell you this. Underestimate these genin and you'll wind up face first on the ground" Kakashi said staring at the man "okay this is tazuna. He's a bridge builder from the land of waves. Our job is to escort him safely to his village"

"Okay so it's an escort mission. Great. This is going to be boring." Naruto said with a grumble as the eight set off on their mission

_

whirlwind: so sorry that this took so long. i got caught up with school and homework and makeup work-

chaos: what are you talking about? you got your phone taken away you dipshit.

whirlwind: shut up chaos. and what did i say about language?

chaos: don't give a shit

whirlwind: ugh. anyway as i said i'm sorry this toom so long but it's up now and i'll start the next chapter asap which may be while i'm on the bus but if you line it then RR and if you want me to stop cliffhangers then help put a stop to writer's block


	5. enter: zabuza

Whirlwind: yo what's up guys. So last chapter was a bit short so Imma try to get past them fighting zabuza with this chapter but I'm skipping those assassin dudes. They were stupid and i don't remember half of what happened.

_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake." Said a male who was standing in a tree on an oversized sword lodged into it. He wore black pants and a black sleeveless shirt and had bandages covering his lower face. He had blue sleeve-like clothes that covered his arms which crossed on his chest. On his forehead was a blue hirai-ate from the hidden mist village but had a line going through the marking in the metal signifying him as a missing nin.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist. I'm guessing you're here for tazuna as well?" Kakashi said reaching into a pouch at the rear of his waist grabbing for a kunai. The Jonin stared at the missing-nin "stay back you six. Guard tazuna. I'll deal with Zabuza" He said lifting his hirai-ate revealing his sharingan.

"So you're using that right off the bat?" Zabuza said jumping off his sword dislodging it from the tree. He took a glance at the six genin and notices that three of them had swords out. "I thought only the hidden mist studied with swords? Particularly with genin"

"They're... Special and skilled with those things" kakashi said recalling the bell test. Before Kakashi said another word he sent the Kunai flying towards zabuza who sent the kunai flying away with a flick of his sword

"Honestly don't take me so lightly Kakashi. It insults me. However I'm eager to test your sword weilding genin in the field so let's make this fast eh?" Zabuza said hefting his sword to the jonin before a gladius, greek sword and a scimitar all crashed against his sword.

"You want to test us?" Jason said putting effort into pushing his gladius against zabuza's executioner's sword

"Then by all means..." Percy said pushing his greek sword, riptide, with slightly more force than Jason but not a substantial amount more.

"Let's fucking go!" Volt said pushing his scimitar, the largest sword of the three genin. Using the combined force the three managed to send zabuza flying backwards a bit

"Well then. I see you three can use teamwork to your advantage" zabuza said just as percy jumped towards the river nearby

"Water style: wrath of Poseidon!" A large wave began to ascend from the water heading towards zabuza

"Lightning style: Jupiter's bolt!" A bolt of lightning arced down from the sky touching Jason's sword before arcing towards zabuza along with the wave which both connected to the missing-nin

Deciding they'd done enough the three genin jumped back towards the other three genin with volt fist-bumping naruto. Now the real fight would begin

"Wow. Now that was a shocker. Wasn't expecting water and lightning style from genins. Or that brute strength" Zabuza took a final look at the genin dismissing a thought running through his head. "Well Kakashi. Shall we get back to it? That was a fun little trifle"

Kakashi in turn charged towards zabuza who continuously jumped backwards until they got to the river and zabuza smirked under his face mask quickly ensuing kakashi to charge him before putting the jonin in a water prison jutsu as well as creating a single water clone

Volt looked around at his team mates. At best, he figured, me, percy, Jason, Naruto and Sasuke stand a chance against this guy "sakura. Stay back. Guard tazuna. Let us handle zabuza. Sasuke. Naruto. Get the clone" volt looked towards the demon of the mist with feral anger prominent in his eyes "you wanna see what we can do? Fine then. I'm not holding back at all this time." His hand went to his eyes with two fingers sticking up as he closed his eyes "**sharingan**"

_

whirlwind: aaaannnddd cliffhanger this one was really late so i just posted what i had and yep. volt and naruto will have a royal blue sharingan and not a crimson red sharingan. the purpose of making it blue was to discern their sharingans between an uchiha sharingan. i shall eventually come up with a mangekyou sharingan for him but it will be tricky

chaos: you're full of horse shit. the only reason this took you so long was your gaming problem you little fucker

whirlwind: you can't go one chapter without ruining the outro dude?

chaos: fuck no. i'm the primordial god of creation. i created you. so shut up and bow

whirlwind: yeah not happening dude. anyway rr and lemme know what you think


	6. New arrivals

"Wait one fucking minute." Zabuza said looking at kakashi "that kid's a fucking Uchiha?"

Kakashi shook his head no from inside the bubble of water "then explain why this kid has a royal blue sharingan"

"I can't even explain it. I just know i have it" volt said before pulling off a cross sword pendant from his neck filtering his chakra into it before flipping the pendant in the air as it turned into a black sword and a blue sword.

Before volt could make another move, ten indivuals appeared between him and Zabuza in a flash of lightning. The ten were in a circle weapons drawn guarding eachother's backs. There were a total of seven females and three males.

(A/N: I'm skipping their clothes by the way. I'll give their hair color and their names here in a bit)

Volt looked at the ten and blinked looking at Zabuza "they with you?"

"Nope. Never seen em before" Zabuza said looking at them "hey! Who are you brats!?" He yelled getting their attention

The oldest looking male looked towards Zabuza "we're official representatives of beacon academy. Who are you?" Anyone with a brain could tell he was drunk off his ass.

"What the hell is beacon academy" said every shinobi present. Hell zabuza was so confused his water prison broke and let kakashi hit the ground with a thud.

"You never answered his question. Who are you?" Said the oldest looking female in red armor with black hair reaching well below her waist

"Shinobi of the hidden leaf village. He's a missing-nin. Or a rogue shinobi. Now what the hell is beacon academy" Kakashi asked approaching the group before he was halted by a red scythe blade placed at his neck

"Beacon academy is a school where we train to fight the grimm. And for the record my name is ruby rose. We're huntsmen. Technically." The youngest in the group said. She also was the one with a scythe to kakashi's neck

"Well. That's interesting. And made up." Kakashi and Zabuza said as Kakashi moved the scythe away from his neck

"Well I'd better get going. I've got some regrouping to do" zabuza said as he jumped away from the shinobi and huntsmen disappearing in almost an instant

volt looked at the other genin "can you in anyway explain what the fuck just happened?"

Jason looked at percy then back at volt and shrugged "I'm just as confused as you are" then he noticed something had changed about naruto sasuke and sakura.(A/N: this is gonna be some cliche shit heads up. Possibly.) Naruto no longer had the eyes of a carefree little kid. But the eyes of someone who had lost someone close to him. Sasuke's eyes were rid of almost all hatred and were now filled with a type of compassion. Sakura's eyes were filled a fierce determination not to be undermined by her other two teammates ever again. It almost seemed like they were different people.

Naruto around until his eyes landed on volt "I-I don't believe it. He's alive." He said before disappearing and reappearing holding volt burying his face in his shoulders hiding tears. "I missed you so much volt"

Volt looked at his brother blinking "dude we were literally just standing next to eachother"

Ruby interrupted with a cough "we have some talking to do" she said before the group all settled down sitting in a circle as they introduced themselves. Among the ones from beacon academy there was Qrow and Raven Bronwin, Ruby rose, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Li Ren, Pyrrha Nikkos, Jean Arc, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna

Volt stood up once the introductions were done. He looked at naruto and signaled for him to follow "we need to talk naruto. Now." He said as he walked towards a group of trees and leaning against one

Naruto nodded getting up and walking over standing in front of volt "what's up?"

"You're different. And i wanna know why. And why did you act like you hadn't seen me in years? What is going on?" Volt said trying to understand what was going on with his brother

"I knew you'd notice" naruto muttered "I'm from about 17 years in the future. But back in this body" he said with a sigh "same as sasuke and sakura. In about 4 years there's gonna be a fourth great ninja war. You, Jason, and percy die during it in my timeline. We came back to make sure that doesn't happen" he said with a sad look in his eyes "we're gonna help you guys get stronget to make sure you don't die"

Volt looked at his brother with a straight face "you're full of shit. This is probably some elaborate prank. And when it's done. I'm gonna kick your ass, Sasuke's ass and Sakura's ass" he said walking away back to the group with naruto shaking his head sighing before following him

Whirlwind: Aaaannndddd DONE! FINALLY! Sorry this chapter took so long. I know I'm not really sticking to my schedule so I'm gonna switch it to just whenever i upload. Anyways i hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, i will wind up changing the rating of the story for scenes i have planned for the future. Also. I'm demolishing that schedule. I'll upload when the chapters get finished but yeah. it'll be semi-regular

Chaos: you literally worked on this for the first time in a like a week today

Whirlwind: oh shut up bastard

Chaos: why don't you make me

Whirlwind: because you're an annoying spoiled little brat who doesn't stop until he gets his way?

Chaos: that is not true! Take it back!

Whirlwind: can't. It's already out there. Everyone heard it. The titans, the other primordials, the gods, the giants. Everyone. Right guys?

All mythical beings from greek mythology: yup. And it's true.


	7. Enter: Haku!

Chapter 6:

Haku

On their way back to the camp naruto and volt wound up getting lost. "I told you we shouldn't have gone that far out" naruto said jokingly to his brother

"You shut up. We wouldn't have had to had you not acted like you had seen me in years" volt said with a small hint of agitation. He loved his brother but sometimes he got on his nerves. Okay all the time.

"Why don't you believe me volt? You've gotta realize that there's something different about me." Naruto said as he walked behind him with his hands in his pockets

"How about the numerous amount of pranks you've pulled on me?" He said before a shifting of the grass caught his attention and he covered naruto's mouth and creeped towards the area he heard the noise and peeked through the shrubs and got a look at what seemed to be a female in a dress(A/N: i forgot what it was lmfao) "Ma'am? Are you lost?"

The girl looked at volt "you two can come out all the way. I won't harm you." She had black hair that reached her lower back and she had brown eyes that seemed to glisten in the moonlight

Naruto tapped volt smirking "that's not a girl bro. Maybe this will help you believe me"

Volt simply looked at his brother like he was crazy "what are you talking about? She's clearly a girl"

The girl simply smiled at the two "actually your blonde friend is right. I am a guy. How he knew i have no idea"

Volt growled at naruto "that doesn't prove anything. But anyway can you help us out we kinda got lost from our camp"

"Haku. You don't have to stay with him. He's only gonna use you. If you're looking for a purpose come with us" naruto said with a small smile as haku's eyes widened

"I think we need to have a conversation. Come. Have a seat." Haku said taking a seat on his knees as naruto and volt took a seat in front of him and haku's gaze was immediately on him "how did you know i was working with zabuza let alone what my name was?"

"Apparently his conciousness is from the future. Well we should be going. Before our teams start to worry" volt said standing up and going up to haku to shake his hand. "Be nice if we saw eachother on the same side someday" he said smiling taking his hand away and walking away with a piece of paper now in haku's hand

As naruto and volt were walking back volt stopped once again "so you said that I die in the future? Fine. I'll make sure i don't die. By training with a hidden mist swordsman" volt said clenching his fist "I'll see you in a couple years naruto" Volt said with a small grin "I'll make sure i don't die. So you do the same" He said still grinning "I'll miss you." He said pulling him into a hug before turning around heading back towards haku tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he walked away from everything he had known for all his life. He was gradually going to have to embrace his new life as a rouge shinobi

Commander whirlwind: okay this took way too long and is way too short but here it is. Chapter 6 of Konoha's twin foxes! Also. This will have a completely different storyline than the show/manga. Hope you guys have enjoyed this so far. Wait a minute... It's too quiet... Where's chaos?

Chaos: leave me alone brat. I'm trying to sleep. Ever heard of the seventh day of rest?

Commander whirlwind: that's christian belief not greek. So shut up chaos

Chaos: ugh just leave me alone okay? I won't bug you for the next couple chapters so you don't bug me kapeesh?

commander whirlwind: and on that note the next chapter will be up in about two minutes


	8. Volt's decision!

Chapter 7:

Volt's decision

Volt walked back up to the clearing spotting haku and zabuza "well you work fast femboy" volt said with a small grin looking at zabuza while simultaneously looking at haku through the corner of his eye

"I was actually here the whole time. And i was listening to you and your brother's conversation. I'm not sure i can teach you much aside from give you some jutsu and some skills for you to use with those swords of your's. But only cleavers. You still willing to train under me?" Zabuza asked volt questioningly

"If it means being a part of a semi-family then yeah. I'll take it. Just so long as i don't have to do this alone" Volt said with a small sigh

Zabuza gave a small grin under his bandages "well then welcome to the team. We're probably gonna abandon the mission we had formerly taken. But no guarantee gato won't send some thugs after us" he said sighing slightly still keeping his grin

"I'm confused. Why not just take out gato now? He wouldn't see it coming right?" Volt asked curiously looking at the swordsman of the mist

Zabuza gave a small sigh "actually he would. He's been watching us for a while. But he's not expecting you" zabuza said with a small smirk "we can use that to our advantage" he then laid out a fully formulated plan which took about 3 hours explain.

**This timeskip brought to you by: CHIDORI! Fastest way to a woman's heart**

Volt approached the building used by gato as a sort of office. He had been dressed differently with his hirai-ate hidden from sight under his clothes. He gradually made his way up the building till he got to gato's office of which he kicked the doors down "are you gato?" He asked glaring at gato, the shortest in the room. He recieved a response of gato's henchmen charging at him swords drawn which were blocked by his scimitar seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He quickly sent the two flying by jumping and kicking the two. "Now. I repeat. Are you gato?" He asked putting his hand to face activing his sharingan

Gato, now shaking in fear nodded his head as fast as he could causing volt to grin "good to know. He said rushing over and quickly seperating his head from his body causing a pillar of blood to gush out covering that corner of the room in blood as well as covering volt's face in blood as volt turned around walking out of the building sprinting towards the bridge site where zabuza said he and haku would be. And he was greeted with no other site than zabuza and haku fighting with his former teams causing to run out gripping gato's head in his hand as he got to the bridge "Wait! There's no longer any need to be fighting!" Volt shouted from the edge of the bridge causing Zabuza to smirk and bury his sword into the ground "he's right. We don't. I was only fighting because gato was watching. Can't let him think I'm betraying him."

Kakashi looked back seeing volt holding a head in his hand as he approached the group as naruto gave a small nod at volt while percy and jason ran up to him blocking his path "you have some explaining to do. Why did you disappear that night? And where have you been?" Both boys asked before their eyes widened when they realized that it indeed was somebody's head in volt's hand.

"Naruto gave me some advice that i took. I'm leaving the village to train with Zabuza and Haku in order to get stronger" Volt stated as his formerly royal blue sharingan had a bit of red among the outside "Let the old man know I'll be back in a couple years. Hopefully he'll let me back in the village. I'll make sure to cross my hirai-ate in the mean time till then" volt said before pushing through them walking up to Zabuza throwing the head at it's feet deactiving his sharingan "it's done. You made it seem like it'd be harder than it was"

"Volt. What are you doing?" Kakashi asked shocked at the current chain of events

"It's been good Kakashi-sensei" volt said with a smile "Maybe we'll meet as allies again someday" he said before looking at zabuza "so are we good to go?" And the second he opened his mouth an army of thugs showed up demanding for volt to come out so they could kill him which only made volt grin while looking at zabuza before pulling a pendant off his necklace filtering chakra into it as it formed into two full sized katanas as he charged straight in hacking through a line of them before turning around in the center returning his pendants to his necklace and proceeding to simply knock the shit out of them in groups of four and within an hour the whole mob was on the ground unconscious while volt's knuckles were soaked in blood and blood spattered his entire body as he walked back towards Zabuza and Kakashi and gave Kakashi a small glare "I'm going to go train with Zabuza so i can get stronger. I'll make my across the ninja lands finding various teachers when the last can't teach me anything else" he said as his sharingan now had a bit more red in it as he deactivated it before looking at naruto sasuke and sakura noticing they were back to the way before the appearance of the ten strangers who were now nowhere to be seen "Would you mind explaining it to naruto? I don't want to feel too bad about this whole thing"

"Yeah sure. How did you learn to fight like that?" Kakashi asked looking at volt with slight admiration and slight shock noting that he'd wind up listed as high in the bingo books as his father, kakashi's own sensei

"From myself" volt said looking at Zabuza "are we ready to go Zabuza-Sensei?"

"Yeah pretty much. Haku! Let's go!" He shouted and haku appeared at his side through an ice mirror

Naruto ran up to volt tackling him in a hug knocking him to the ground in the process "why are you leaving!? You promised we'd always be together!" The blonde had tears running down his face as he hugged his brother

Volt looked at Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi for help who all raised their hands in defense as if saying 'not it' earning a glare from volt "naruto. I'll be back in a few years. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just need to get stronger in my own way okay? Now, we need to go, be sure to explain to the old man why i didn't come back"

Naruto nodded standing up helping volt stand up "you better make sure you come back"

Commander whirlwind: i think this may be the longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoyed the double upload! Anywho this is officially where it'll get interesting. I've got multiple ideas on who to have train volt. Obviously he's gonna be trained by Zabuza. But Zabuza's teaching will be limited, also i will be making another change and i give full credit on the idea for this to Jackalope33 and ZVoltrin. So thank you both for the inspiration for this idea. Also. The next couple chapters will mainly be focusing on volt. Naruto will be reintroduced during the chunin examsYou all will see the fruits of my labor in the next chapter which should be up a little later than chapters 6 and 7. Please if you're enjoying the story leave a review and let me know what to improve on. Every time i see that someone favorited this story i actually do a little happy dance since this is one of my stories with the most promise in my opinion and i will finish this if it costs me my life. And if you never wanna miss a chapter be sure to favorite the story


	9. Akatsuki

Chapter 8

Akatsuki

**_At an unknown akatuski hideout:_**

Around a large table were ten people all in black cloaks with red clouds. "As of now some teams will be changed. Kisame, you'll be on a team with deidara. Itachi you'll be with sasori. Those are the only changes I'm making. Now Kisame, you and deidara are to keep an eye on the yang nine tails jinchuriki. Itachi and sasori, You are to keep an eye on the ying nine tails jinchuriki. However I will not dispatch the two of you until the chunin exams have taken the three month break" Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, Said before looking at the others "the rest of you have the same jobs. This meeting is over"

"Well that was a short meeting" Kisame said with a small grin looking at deidara "C'mon deidara-san. I have an idea where the yang jinchuriki might be. Especially since last i heard he joined up with young Zabuza" he said walking away from the akastuki hideout with deidara following behind him.

**_meanwhile with team Zabuza:_**

"Zabuza-sensei. For us to be an actual team don't we need a third genin member?" Volt asked raising his eyebrow at his new sensei

"Good point. Well we'll probably find someone with promise along the way..." He said before noticing that someone had been following them keeping at a distance causing him to draw his sword. "Whoever you are come out" He shouted scanning the area behind him. There were many places to hide given they were currently in a forest

"Ah come on Zabuza. Don't tell me you forgot me already" A man in a black cloak with red clouds said as his partner came up to him. Both were wearing a straw hat covering the faces.

Zabuza, startled for a split second, furrowed his brows in slight confusion as je recognized the voice before noticing the sword on his back causing his eyes to go wide "Kisame Hoshigaki" he said with a small chuckle "it's been a while old friend. So, who's your buddy?" The demon of the mist asked with a small grin on hus face under his mask

"Oh him? That's Deidara. He's my partner" Kisame said taking his hat off signaling for deidara to do the same "so I see you've got some twerps in training. Never thought I'd see the day you took the mantle of mentor up" He said now smirking

"Yeah. This is Haku and Volt. Haku has a kekkei genkai that allows him to use ice style while volt... Well he kinda completely annihilated an army trying to kill him." Zabuza said smirking at his two students "they're young but they're promising."

"No kidding. A yuki and a killer huh? You mind if i test the red head?" Kisame asked with a small smirk

"Yes. I do mind. I don't need you killing my student before i can teach him anything" Zabuza said with a small chuckle "it truly has been too long Kisame"

"Indeed it has. So we're just gonna ignore the chakra?" Kisame muttered loud enough just for the other four shinobi to hear before five shuriken flew at them. Which were easily avoided by the five causing all of them to look towards the direction of the shurikens spotting a raven haired female with a blue streak in her and dark blue eyes causing zabuza to put his head in his free hand

"I have terrible luck with random kids" Zabuza muttered looking at the girl "what's your name?"

The girl's eyes flicked over the five of em. Zabuza and Kisame had their swords out while Volt had his scimitar suddenly in his hand confusing the girl then she looked towards Haku who had six ice senbon total in his hands before looking towards Deidara last who had a C2 spider in each hand which caused her to sigh as she disabled her sharingan and her spear was put away "Thalia Rose. And you are?" She asked knowing full well who Zabuza Kisame and Deidara were but not having a hint who Volt and Haku were.

Zabuza gave the girl a small glare "I'm Zabuza Momochi. My comrades are Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Volt Uzumaki, and Haku Yuki" He said still glaring at the girl "now give me one reason we shouldn't kill you"

Thalia gave an audible gulp "i overheard you needed a third team member?" She said uncertainly hoping it would work

Zabuza sighed while Kisame laughed "you're lucky you were there that long kid" he said waving her over "before i even accept you, you have to fight Volt here. Volt don't go all out but use 'it' and use a sword like that water style user on your old team" He said causing Kisame and Deidara to frown in confusion

Volt looked at Zabuza equally confused. "Are you sure you don't want me to go all out?"

"Kid. Just do it." Zabuza said growing rather annoyed with Volt

"Fine" he said putting two fingers to his faces causing three tomoe to swirl into existence as his eyes darkened to royal blue and added red to the outside of the pupil. He then pulled a pendant off his necklace and filtered chakra into it causing it to expand into a 3 foot razor sharp dual edged greek blade. He swirled it around a bit trying to get a feel for it before he looked at Thalia. "Well? Get ready"

Thalia shook her head. She filtered lightning chakra into her lance causing Zabuza to chuckle a bit as she charged right in and began thrusting it rapidly moving fast enough that most present couldn't see the lance itself. Meanwhile Volt was dodging every strike with ease before he arced his sword and sliced clean through her lance.

Thalia jumped back going through a few signs **_"fire style: fire ball jutsu"_** in return for the blast of flame Volt had already blazed through the same amount of signs **_"water style: liquid bullet"_**

The bullet of water and the blast of flame collided with eachother with the bullet easily triumphing over the fire ball and running directly into Thalia exploding and launching her into a tree "you done already?" Volt called with a chuckle

Thalia stood up slightly grinning before she threw her shield at volt with all her might charging right in afterwards

Volt easily deflected the shield but got caught by Thalia's fist which in turn sent him skidding backwards "nice shot he said dropping his sword and charging towards her himself but taking a different approach dropping to the ground and getting her in an arm bar

"Alright that's enough. I've seen what I needed" Zabuza said putting an end to the match smirking as volt released Thalia and the two stood up dusting themselves off "you both did well. I guess I'll accept you. You're pretty good with that lance of your's. Volt did you have to slice through it?"

**_(commander whirlwind: if this fight scene sucked my only excuse is that i did this shit listening to a ship song)_**

"Does it really matter? I can buy her a new one" Volt said as he deactivated his sharingan

"Okay i have a question." Kisame and Deidara both said at the same time "I thought he was an Uzumaki. How's he got a sharingan?" The question caused both Zabuza and Volt to chuckle

"If i figure it out I'll let you know" Volt said shaking his head

"Well seems like a relatively promising team Zabuza. Mind if me and Deidara help train em?" Kisame asked causing Deidara to go bugeyed and look at him

And there's chapter 8. Hope you liked it. Next up Zabuza, Kisame and Deidara head to the hidden mist. And after that


	10. Chuunin exams

Chapter 9

Chuunin exams

It had been about two weeks since Volt and the others had arrived in the hidden mist village. Since then there had been a few occurrences. One of them being that team Zabuza had been enlisted for m chunin exams which were being hosted in the hidden leaf. Upon hearing this Volt had headed out to the shore to think and had been followed by Thalia. The young kunoichi had been curious of volt since she had first met him. They had claimed he was an Uzumaki yet she hadn't seen him use the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai once. She'd seen him use the Kekkei Genkai for two clans completely unrelated to his own.

"You can come out Thalia" Volt said spinning a kunai around on his finger as he sat on a rock

"How'd you know i was there?" She asked with a small pout causing volt to chuckle

"You suck at masking your chakra is how i knew you were there Thalia" he explained looking out at the water

"Why are you so worried about the chuunin exams?" She asked sitting next to him on the rock

"My brother is likely gonna be in the exams. Same as my old team mates" He said not moving his sight from the water

"Why are you worried about that?" She asked

"I told my brother I'd see him in a couple years. Not a few weeks" he said with a small sigh finally taking his sight off the water

"Okay so? It's an early chance to see him right?" She said still confused. She never really had a family so she didn't exactly understand why he was so worried

"I'm a missing-nin. I left Konoha to train with Zabuza-Sensei. But I don't know if gramps ever classified me as a missing-nin." Voly explained further with the actual reason he was worried

"Wait. I thought you only had a brother?" She asked confused at this which caused to chuckle

"He's not my actual gramps. He's the hokage. I've just always called him gramps. Just cause he always tried to keep me and naruto on the straight and narrow" Volt explained with a small shrug

"Ah well we should probably get back to the camp before we get in trouble" thalia said and volt nodded

"We need to pack anyways. It's a long way to Konoha" Volt said as he walked away from the waterand headed back to the camp with Thalia in tow.

This timeskip brought to by: RASENGAN!, More than just a gasball

Volt looked around the room which had been set as the first part of the chuunin exams. His eyes scanned the room rather quickly looking for any sight of the rookie 11, now rookie 14 due to volt's new team. Now later than he started looking around the door got busted down by Percy and Jason who had their hands in their pockets and a brunette tan skinned female behind them who facepalmed. Unfortunately for them this not only caught his attention but shinobi from the hidden sound as well as Kabuto who volt had pegged as sketchy since he first saw him. Volt quickly gave a signal for Thalia and Haku to follow him.

Kabuto had already made his way to the rookie 12 from konoha. "You guys may not want to do stuff like that anymore."

"Why not?" Jason asked looking at percy and the brunette questioningly.

"Because you just painted a target on our backs?" Sakura said walking in behind Sasuke and Naruto. Who were followed by Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino and Hinata

"Did we really?" Percy asked looking around the room catching sight of Volt "now there's a familiar face" He said with a smirk tapping Jason's arm as Volt, Haku and Thalia walked up to em with Volt, Percy and Jason high fiving eachother. Before a flash of pink hair appeared infront of Volt and knocked him upside the head causing him to laugh from the floor. "Good to see you too Sakura" he said signaling for Haku and Thalia to stand down.

"Where the hell did you go!?" She shouted from over him.

"Kakashi-Sensei knows already." Volt said with a small shrug standing up just as a hidden sound shinobi attacked kabuto breaking his glasses with a machine

"Alright Maggots! That's enough of that! To your seats!" Ibiki yelled from the front

This next timeskip brought to you by: NFNTY, got an issue? Use NFNTY to get rid of it with a snap of your fingers

A Kunoichi dropped in from a window "you're getting lazy in your job. Usually at least half of these are gone" She said smirking which caused volt to groan internally upon recognising the proctor as Anko, the student of orochimaru.

"Ah great. Suddenly i think the odds of most people surviving this exam just went down by a hundred-fold" Volt whispered to Haku

"What makes you say that?" Haku asked still having his eyes on the jounin.

"The fact that the proctor is Anko. Student of one of the three legendary sannin. Specifically Orochimaru" Volt said which caused Haku to gulp

"Let's just focus on us." Thalia said while still paying attention to Anko who had now gotten to their desk with a sadistic smirk

"Is there something more important that the three of you would like to share" her left eyebrow was twitching almost uncontrollably

"Only that with you as proctor most shinobi here's chances of survival of the next part of the exams dropped by at least a hundred fold" Volt said subconsciously bringing his right hand to a random pendant on his necklace

"Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?" Anko asked earning a grin from volt which caused both Haku and Thalia to facedesk knowing what was coming

"Well, you're the former student of Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin, Anko Mitarashi. You have a sadistic that you feed into the Chuunin exams. Having said that chances are more than likely that the next part of the exams will involve no holds barred combat in the forest of death. Am i right?" Volt asked smirking at the proctor

"You must've done your research on past exams in the leaf, Uzumaki Volt. How's your little apprenticeship with zabuza going?" Anko asked and before she could get an answer she yelled "alright maggots! The next part of the exam begins in two hours. All teams are dismissed except the rookie 12 and team Zabuza."

Basically everyone scrambled to get out of the building. "To answer your question, my apprenticeship is going quite well. However a bit of insight. Keep an eye on Kabuto. He seems quite fishy"

"Noted. By the way. Good luck for the next part of the exams. You guys are gonna need it." Anko said before walking out of the room leaving the genin in there which wound up with the rookie 12 just staring at Team Zabuza before Thalia coughed on purpose

"So I have a small confession to make. I was basically made from Orochimaru's cells. A failed experiment if you will. So he cast me aside. However i overheard something before i left. He plans to attack the leaf during the exams. He's allied with the sand village though. I'd recommend calling in the other kages to attend in order to aid you. Excluding the actual mizukage. Call in Mei. She's supposed to take over as Mizukage once the resistance wins the war"

"I'll alert the hokage of this. However you all are now excused. Excluding team Zabuza, team 7 and team 11. The hokage wants a word with you all.."

Commander whirlwind: and that's it for chapter 9. And also I'd like to introduce someone as well as welcome back an old friend of mine. So you already know the old friend so come on out asshole.

Chaos: that's really no way to treat your patron god.

Commander whirlwind: yeah I don't really care. You're an asshole. You've said so before. And now for the new people. I'd like to welcome Zeus and Cronos. Because now we have the leaders of three eras of greek gods. Now sit back and watch the carnage.

Zeus: Father. Would you like some Reeses pieces. Emphasis on the pieces.

Cronos: very clever Zeus. Perhaps you'd like to share that joke with any of your relationships


	11. The third Hokage

Chapter 10:

The third hokage

Shortly after Anko had said teams Zabuza, 7 and 11 were to meet the hokage a couple of bets ran through the rest of the rookie 12 as well as team guy.

"I'm willing to bet that Volt, Naruto or Percy pulled a prank." Ino said with a small smirk

"How much are you willing to bet?" Kiba asked with an insanely huge smirk "because I'm willing to bet 2,000 Ryo that there was a fight between Jason and Sasuke and Volt stopped it. I mean we all know Jason and Sasuke don't get along"

"I bet 3,000 Ryo that you're both wrong and it has to do with what that Thalia chick said and the fact that both teams 7 and 11 were present when volt disappeared" Shikamaru said with a sly grin basically knowing he was right

"Yeah I'm kinda with ponytail. It just kinda makes more sense." Tenten said rubbing her temples.

"In the end it does not matter. This is only delaying the inevitable defeat of them all" guess which motherfucker said this.

"Well we should probably head to the area of the second part of the exams. But the bets are still in place." Ino said as the others, save neji, took sides on the bet and headed to the forest of death

Meanwhile with the third hokage

"I'm getting too old for this" he muttered seconds before the 10 shinobi stepped into the office "Anko. Is there a reason for bringing nine geni- Volt!? I thought you wouldn't be back for years. What changed?" The old man asked with a grin now on his face as he stood up from the desk and walking around it

"Zabuza-Sensei signed us up for the chuunin exams" Volt said pointing at his current team "it's good to see you old man"

Now at this point Haku and Thalia were looking at him like he was an idiot for calling the hokage an old man. I mean it was true but you don't just call the god of shinobi an old man. "Volt. What the hell are you doing!?" Haku whisper yelled at the other genin

"It's good to see you too Volt. Ah I just remembered that I had asked anko to bring you nine in here. And now I'll explain why. I understand that the old formation known as team 11 clashed swords with Zabuza. And that one of the genin on team Zabuza is more skilled than anbu. As such I'm promoting both team 11 and team Zabuza to Special Jounin. Team 7 you're to be promoted to Chuunin. However you're still to participate in the Chuunin exams. Let's see if you live up to the promotions you've been given." The old man said with a grin "oh. And teams 11 and Zabuza were requested to help guard the kages." He said with a small grin. "We've already been informed of the treachery from the hidden sound. Ibiki was listening to the conversation in the exam room and informed me. Now. Get to the forest of death. Immediately." He said with a small glare

"Wait! Old man! Why are they being promoted higher than us!?" Naruto shouted with a large amount of jealousy

Sasuke nodded in agreement "i agree with that. We were all on the mission. We should be promoted equally" this would be the only time sasuke claimed to have agreed with him

"You didn't fight zabuza. Nor did you manage to successfully defeat Haku. Why should you be promoted equally with them?" The Hokage asked before a Chuunin rushed in the office.

"Lord hokage! Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the mist has spotted near the gates if Konoha along with Kisame Hoshigaki, monster of the mist, and Deidara of the stone. What are your orders?" The chuunin clambered causing the hokage to sigh.

"Escort them here. They should be with Mei Terumi. Team 11, team 7 you're free to go. Team Zabuza stay here."

30 minutes later

Zabuza, Kisame, Deidara and Mei all walked into the Hokage's office causing Volt to sink in his chair "ah crap. The three of them are really here at once. And Kisame-sensei and Deidara-sensei are in their Akatsuki cloaks."

"I believe you three have an exam to be at?" Zabuza said with his eyebrow raised at the three

"Ah that would be my fault. You three hurry and get to the exams. Don't wanna be late do you?" The Hokage stated and the three got up walking out of the office and sprinting towards the forest of death with anko on their tails

"Now. Once the other kage get here I'll tell you the reason I've called you here." At that precise moment an old man literally floating in the air floated in through the door followed by a young woman with black hair

"Lord hokage. It's an honor for you to have me here. May I ask why though? I doubt this is a casual meeting" the floating old man stated.

Directly after him was the Raikage accompanied by Killer Bee and Jiraiya

"Lors Tsuchikage. Lord Raikage. Now that all of you are here I'll explain what's going on. The hidden sound village and the hidden sand village have allied themselves in order to make an attempt to attack the leaf village. I request that you help us in order to put an end to Orochimaru and the Kazekage's plans." Sarutobi said

The Raikage gave a sideways glance at Hiruzen before speaking "Orochimaru is the leaf's problem. Why should the cloud help? More importantly why are three missing nin here? S-class none-the-less?"

At this point Mei spoke up "I've granted them allowance for my village. If you have an issue with it I'd be more than happy to duke it out with you once I'm Mizukage"

The Raikage gave a small grin "a female kage huh? That'll be nice to see" he guffawed but stopped once two giant swords were at his neck. One being Samehada and the other being the executioner's blade

"Zabuza. Kisame. Stand down. I'm sure the Raikage didn't mean it" mei stated dragging the two away from the Raikage by their collars "you three go wait for your team at the end of this part of the chuunin exams" she said booting the three Rogue ninjas from the meeting "now. Lord Hokage. I would be more than happy to aid you. And Lord Raikage, if orochimaru takes over the leaf he'll come after one of our villages next. Be wise."

"The stone village will help." The Tsuchikage said nodding which caused the Raikage to grudgingly agree to helping

And now back to volt:

Volt, Haku and Thalia stood back to back swarmed by an army of water clones(or sludge clones as i call these things). About 15 feet to the left team 7 had encountered the same issue.

Naruto had thrown a total of six shuriken at the clones but the clone split in half and then reformed

"Haku. What the hell is going on here? This is insane" volt asked haku before going through some handsigns "lightning style: howling wolf fist" Volt stated as his fist became covered in lightning and began attempting to slug his way through the water clones which for the most part worked until a kunai came flying and sliced his arm causing him to grunt and glare at the direction the kunai came from before he activated his sharingan for the first time during this part of the exam

"Wood style: wood dragon" a large wooden dragon took out some of the water clones but naruto grunted before passing out at the worst possible moment

Volt grimaced and yelled to sasuke and Sakura "Get naruto out of here! Now!" He then pulled his scimitar from his pendant necklace and slashed it in a circle taking out twelve clones before slamming it to the ground

At that moment approximately 6 bullets slammed into six clones and a grenade took out a group of the clones while volt started chuckling before replacing his sword with a pair of longswords and started slashing through the clones while Jason, Percy and Thalia were soon at his side as the four hacked, slashed and stabbed their way through the clones with support from the snipers and bazooka while not long after a familiar blonde jumped into the fray punching through some of the clones and before long all the clones were cleared out and the others jumped down from the trees and there were now a grand total of 14 people back to back eight of them being the huntsman that they had encountered back on the bridge mission.

Meanwhile with team 7:

Sakura was basically losing her mind while Sasuke carried Naruto and before long they had set down at a tree as sasuke set Naruto down and slapped at naruto trying to wake him up

"Come on wake up you dunce" He then decided to stop slapping him and punched him in the gut and naruto snapped awake and spit flew into Sasuke's face "good you're awake. Now we can talk a bit of strategy. When Volt arrives he should be able to activate his sharingan and not to mention pull out one of his swords so that might give us an advantage. But as for us. If we get seperated we need a code." He then went on to say this long ass password and really had no intention for Naruto to memorize it.

Not long after that conversation had finished an explosion had caused the group to be seperated and unfortunately for sasuke sakura had been the one he could find first "Sakura. What's the password?" He asked hesitantly

"Oh R-right" she said and then proceeded to state the password and not long after Naruto showed up and Sakura immediately drew a kunai knife "Naruto state the password"

And so Naruto did. And got a kunai to the hand for his troubles. "Gah! Sasuke why did you do that!?" He yelled with pain searing in his hand

"Yeah sasuke why'd you do it!" Sakura yelled but was quickly hushed by a glare from sasuke "Because he isn't naruto. Naruto would never be able to memorize that password" Sasuke stated as his two tomoe sharingan blazed to life "not only that but naruto is right handed. This guy's kunai pouch indicates he's left handed"

Naruto laughed "Impressive. You really are an Uchiha" he stated and a puff of smoke later an adult was standing there "I'm Orochimaru. I assume you've heard of me no?" The snake sage stated as his head shot out and he bit Sasuke leaving a mark and causing Sasuke to grunt before his hand shot towards his neck before he abruptly fell unconcious and orochimaru disappeared from sight

Meanwhile with Naruto

A large snake had appeared and had Naruto basically trapped against a tree until two marbles basically came out of his chest and flew forward turning into large snakes. One being red and gold with a trident tail. This one reached approximately 35 feet in legth with roughly a 12.5 foot diameter. In otherwords it was an extremely long serpent.

The other snake had a diamond shaped head and was dark brown and caramel brown. This one reached approximately 30 feet in length with a 13 foot diameter. On it's tail was a large rattler instead of a trident tail.

Now the snake that had trapped naruto was roughly fourty feet long with a 15 foot diameter. So either of the snakes that naruto had brought out would easily be demolished if it was one on one. But instead of focusing on the other snakes it instead gobbled up Naruto.

"Ah come on! You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted before using his Shadow clone Jutsu to burst the clone from the inside out. Upon bursting the snake he looked at the two smaller snakes "nice snakes. Don't eat me snakes."

The serpent hissed slightly as if it was laughing. "Calm down. We wouldn't eat the person who summoned us. So what's your name kid?"

"I'm in slight agreement with the Pyrus. I wouldn't eat the person who summoned me" the Rattlesnake said before fixing his attention on Naruto "such a small little twerp"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm gonna be hokage." Naruto stated and looked around half expecting another snake to pop out.

"I'm generally called Serpenoid. And this is Rattleoid. As for nicknames to make it easier you may come up with any you please for us" Serpenoid said looking at rattleoid before turning into a ball and flying back to Naruto and Rattleoid did the same shortly after. And he then sprinted in the direction he assumed was Sakura and Sasuke "sorry guys. I kinda forgot the password" he stated with a laugh before falling unconcious

Commander whirlwind: well that's the end of that chapter. I'm 100% skipping the next part though. I kinda hate that team


	12. plans

Bloodline traits/Kekkei Genkai Volt/Naruto have:

Uchiha: Sharingan

Uzumaki: Weapon pendants, Large chakra reserve, (here's the new kekkei genkai that Naruto will unlock during the Chuunin Exams) Beast control(I'll explain that when he awakens it. But for now imagine Bakugan)

Yuki: Ice style(Naruto only. Volt will not unlock this)

Hozuki: Hydrofication(Volt will learn this from mangetsu and teach it to naruto later on)

Thalia abilities:

Snake sage mode(think Mitsuki)

Lightning style

Water style

Teams that will be added in the chuunin exams:

Team Bakugou(yup. Boku no hero academia):

Katsuki Bakugou: Jutsu Style: N/A: Quirk: Explosion

Eijirou Kirishima: Jutsu Style: N/A: Quirk: Hardening

Mina Ashido: Jutsu Style: N/A: Quirk: Acid

Jonin Leader:

Sonny Ames: Jutsu Style: N/A: Quirk: Cthulic Flame

Team Beast:

Jake Styles: Jutsu Style: N/A: Bakugan brawler. Attribute: Subterra: Bakugan partner: subterra Dryoid

Nashua Dragion: Jutsu style: N/A: Bakugan brawler. Attribute: Pyrus: Bakugan partner: Pyrus Helios MKII, Pyrus Cross Dragonoid

Karahalios Gremoire: Jutsu Style:N/A: Bakugan brawler. Attribute: Darkus: Bakugan partner: Darkus Alpha Hydranoid

Jonin Leader:

Rias Gremoire(not high school dxd): Jutsu Style: N/A: Bakugan brawler. Attribute: Ventus: Bakugan partner: Ventus Storm Skyress, Ventus Master Ingram

Team Dragon(for lack of better name):

Natsu Dragneel: Jutsu Style: N/A: Magic user: Fire Dragon Lightning Flame Dragon

Gajeel Redfox: Jutsu Style: N/A: Magic user: Iron Dragon Iron Shadow Dragon

Sting Eucliffe: Jutsu Style: N/A: Magic user: White Dragon

Jonin Leader:

Laxus Dreyar: Jutsu Style: N/A: Magic user: Lightning Dragon

Team Pure-Blood:

Cabba: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki user

Kale: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki user

Caulifla: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki user

Jonin Leaders:

Bruss: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki user

Prout: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki user

Team Hybrid:

Gohan Son: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Goten Son: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Trunks Brief: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Jonin Leaders:

Goku Son: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Vegeta: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Team RWBY:

Ruby Rose: Jutsu Style: N/A: Semblance: Speed

Yang Xiao Long: Jutsu Style: N/A: Semblance: Damage Conversion

Blake Belladona: Jutsu Style: N/A: Semblace: Shadow

Weiss Schnee: Jutsu Style: N/A: Semblance: Glyph

Jonin Leader:

Qrow Bronwin: Jutsu Style: N/A: Semblance: Bad Luck

Team JNPR:

Jaune Arc: Jutsu style: N/A: Semblance: Semblance amplification

Nora Valkryie: Jutsu Style: N/A: Semblance: Lightning Absorption

Pyrrha Nikkos: Jutsu Style: N/A: Semblance: Magnetism

Li Ren: Jutsu Style: N/A: Semblance: Emotionless

Jonin Leader:

Raven Bronwin: Jutsu Style: N/A: Semblance: Portal

ALL DRAGON BALL/FAIRYTAIL/BNHA CHARACTERS ARE

Characters that will be added during the beginning of shippuden(aka a third rift):

Beerus: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Champa: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Whis: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Vados: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Jiren: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Toppo: Jutsu Style: N/A: Ki User

Weisslogia: Jutsu Style: N/A. Magic using dragon: White Dragon slaying

Metalicana: Jutsu Style: N/A. Magic using dragon: Iron Dragon slaying

Igneel: Jutsu Style: N/A. Magic using dragon: Fire Dragon slaying

Ships planned for main crew:

HakuFu(because that would make a badass kid)

VoltGaara(Female through some Plot No Jutsu)(i will defend this pairing to the day I die)

NarutoHinata

SasukeSakura

ThaliaKatsukiNatsuGohan(Because I am gonna make her a slut and because well badass kids)

**Characters from everywhere but dbs(antagonists/protagonists) will receive powerups to be able to keep up with dragon ball characters.**


End file.
